Tea
by SugarTing-Ting
Summary: Depois de muitos anos, Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto se reencontram em uma situação bastante diferente do que poderia ser considerada. O destino fez sua parte, e cada ninja seguiu seu rumo. Uma boa xícara de chá poderia reunir todas as memórias.


Tea

Por Mindy G/ MG Mandini

Oneshot

A jovem rosada levou a xícara de chá mais uma vez à boca.

Os olhos inexpressivos procurando um ponto onde se fixarem, que não fossem a visitas daquela tarde.

Parecia que o passado resolvia afoga-la.

As mãos delicadas apertaram um pouco mais a porcelana enquanto a mistura quente de ervas lava todo o seu paladar; identificou o gosto adocicado da camomila por entre todas as outras folhas. Como se apenas camomila bastasse para acalmá-la àquele momento, ela pensou, os lábios finalmente separando-se da borda da fina xícara.

O ar sonhador continuou o mesmo.

Ela tentava ignorar a conversa que havia ao redor.

-... Não é mesmo, Sakura-chan?

Han?, Sua mente rapidamente se manifestou mostrando estar acessa.

Oh, ela sabia que não devia se perder em devaneios.

- Desculpe-me, eu não estava atenta. O que houve? – sua voz era culpada e delicada, seus olhos verdes – agora despertos – focalizaram os azuis pertencentes ao louro sentado confortavelmente ao seu lado no sofá verde-musgo, de muito bom-gosto.

O ninja louro apenas sorriu.

- A mesma Sakura de sempre, presa em um mundo só dela. – ele continuou.

A rosada sentiu-se ruborizar perante o comentário, e, pondo a xícara acima da pequena mesinha localizada em frente a eles, desculpou-se por sua falta de atenção.

A ruiva de óculos mostrou um sorriso cândido assim que seus olhos encontraram acidentalmente os olhos da anfitriã da casa. Sakura sorriu de volta.

- Sasuke fala muito sobre vocês, - a ninja ruiva começou. – diz inclusive que Sakura sempre foi uma pessoa dedicada aos outros.

A médica-nin arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário da outra mulher.

Ele... ele fala de mim?, a pergunta martelou em sua mente.

Os olhos verdes encontraram – desesperados – as duas pedras cor de ônix do seu antigo companheiro de time.

Ele, Sasuke Uchiha, se encontrava encostado confortavelmente no sofá oposto da sala, junto com a ninja ruiva, intitulada Karin.

Nos olhos da rosada havia uma pergunta aberta; "Você pensa... em mim?".

O louro deu uma risada satisfeita.

- Ah, com certeza, a minha Sakura-chan é a melhor médica-nin de Konoha. – havia um tom orgulhoso em sua voz. A ninja de cabelos róseos permitiu-se corar mais uma vez.

- Naruto... – ela o censurou calmamente. Não gostava de ser elogiada tão abertamente.

- O que é? – o ninja escandaloso protestou. – Você é mesmo a melhor médica-nin daqui, - em seus olhos havia uma infinita admiração enquanto observava a kunoichi rosada. – não é à toa que é minha esposa. – ele completou.

Sakura sentiu a sala gelar. Mas por quê?

Os olhos do Uchiha se focaram atentamente para a figura da jovem, e bonita, moça rosada de cabelos presos em um coque; uma bela franja escorria por sua face. O kimono rosa combinava perfeitamente bem com ela. Era tudo passado.

Não sabia o porquê, mas doeu vê-la sorrindo daquele modo.

- Sim, Naruto-kun, sua esposa. – o sorriso, e o olhar apaixonados pairavam em sua face quando roubou do marido um pequeno abraço. O louro sorriu repleto de felicidade.

Karin suspirou. Como queria que Sasuke fosse carinhoso daquele modo.

As coisas não são bem como queremos, e dois presentes naquela sala-de-estar, sabiam muito bem disso.

- Vocês formam um casal tão lindo, - a ruiva suspirou emocionada. – não é mesmo, Sasuke-kun?

Por que aquele sufixo lhe parecia estranho?, ele pensou, sua resposta foi apenas um "hn".

Típico Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto rolou os olhos divertido.

- Ignorem ele. – Karin disse com um sorriso, mas logo continuou. – Enfim, ambos tem apenas vinte anos, por que casaram-se tão cedo?

Sakura não pôde evitar sorrir.

- Ora veja, você e o Sasuke têm apenas vinte anos e também são casados. – a rosada argumentou. Naruto sorriu.

Ela tem razão, Karin pensou, mas com certeza eu e o Sasuke não estamos casados pelo mesmo motivo que eles.

A ruiva apenas deu de ombros e buscou a xícara levando-a mais uma vez à boca, gesto que Sakura imitou.

O silêncio pairava no ambiente.

- Amor. – Naruto respondeu a pergunta.

A médica-nin quase engasgou com seu chá; quase não ligou. Seus olhos buscaram desesperadamente os do Uchiha, mas este tinha o olhar preso no horizonte.

Ela suspirou aliviada.

- Um lar com amor, hein? – Karin despejou a xícara novamente sobre a mesinha, mas não tornou a olhar o casal à sua frente ao proferir o comentário. – Quando virão os herdeiros?

Naruto sorriu abertamente e abraçou a esposa delicada e fina.

O olhar apaixonado ainda lá enquanto dizia em uma voz branda:

- Já estamos tentando. Só faltam aparecerem os resultados.

O tom de vermelho atingiu a rosada em cheio.

A vida pessoal deles não era assunto para terceiros, ora essa.

Ela sorriu tentando manter-se calma enquanto bebericava mais um pouco seu chá.

O Uchiha assistia a tudo àquilo de esguelha. O jeito como os cabelos róseos pareciam sedosos e macios, os olhos delicados contornados por uma fina maquiagem, as bochechas levemente coradas, e enfim, os lábios que agora beijavam a borda da xícara de porcelana.

Aparentemente doces e viciosos como, aquela noite.

Estava chovendo. Sim, disso ele se lembrava muito bem. As gotas espessas encharcavam toda a aldeia. Poderia ser a última vez a vê-la. A única a quem havia deixado agradecimentos.

Lá estava ela. Linda. Os cabelos róseos, agora longos na altura da cintura, estavam molhados pela chuva e grudados em seu rosto. O corpo, agora exuberante, não deixava nenhum vestígio da antiga Sakura. As curvas profundas revelavam em si, uma mulher, não mais uma garota; a garotinha indefesa de Konoha.

Ela o olhou; assustada.

Parecia inclusive que havia visto um fantasma.

Talvez, sim.

- ... Sasuke-kun? – a voz doce soou como música aos ouvidos do Uchiha.

Doce música.

Levemente, a Haruno ergueu a mão até acima da testa, um gesto para tentar impedir que as gotas caíssem sobre seus olhos.

Ela não sorriu como ele esperava.

- Eu voltei. – ele disse; a voz máscula e tão diferente do Sasuke mais novo fez a rosada estremecer.

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

E Sakura franziu o cenho, enraivecida.

- É, eu fiquei sabendo. – ríspida, a quão ríspida ela foi.

Com razão.

Um flash dos anos em agonia passou pela mente da Haruno.

O dia em que Sasuke Uchiha foi embora, todas as tentativas de resgate, o desespero da aldeia, o medo, a vingança... o abandono.

Ela fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas tentando acalmar-se.

Não era hora para aquilo.

- Eu... consegui cumprir minha missão. – ele fitava a rosada, curioso. Não sabia dizer exatamente que tipos de emoções passavam por sua mente. – Vim para ficar. – ele completou por falta de reação da ex-companheira de time.

A kunoichi abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

Verde no ônix.

- Por que voltou? – ela perguntou; o tom gélido fora quebrado. – Sabe que vai ter uma punição por trair a aldeia.

Ele sabia o que ela queria ouvir, e era isso o que Sakura mais temia.

Em passos largos, o Uchiha adiantou-se à rosada, até que o espaço de apenas um metro estivesse entre eles.

Sakura pôde admirar o vingador mais de perto à medida que ele se aproximava. Ombros largos, cabelos um pouco mais longos do que na infância, expressão mais madura, corpo bem trabalhado, kimono branco totalmente encharcado pela chuva ao ponto de ser quase transparente.

Ela se perguntou se estava acontecendo o mesmo com suas vestes.

- Por você. – ele murmurou.

Ela sabia, sabia que ele iria usar desta carta.

Uma lágrima pintou o rosto da ninja.

- Eu... eu não vou ficar aqui para escutar isso. – a garota lançou um olhar de súplica ao Uchiha antes de virar-se para o mesmo e preparar-se para ir embora; em meio a lágrimas.

Mas ela foi impedida.

O braço do ninja agora prendia seu pulso e a virava de frente para si. Os corpos molhados, agora colados um no outro.

- Eu não posso mais esperar.

No minuto seguinte, os lábios, assim como os corpos, estavam juntos um do outro.

Não, ela não esqueceria àquele dia, de modo algum. Por mais que tentasse.

Foi o que a Haruno pensou quando seus lábios se desgrudaram finalmente da porcelana e deram um relance até o ninja sentado ao outro sofá. Ele parecia estar olhando há muito tempo para ela, gesto que não passou despercebido à Karin. Agora havia uma expressão triste em sua face, enquanto abaixava levemente a cabeça.

Sakura corou e desviou o olhar do Uchiha, um tanto culpada.

Naruto apenas sorria para os dois visitantes, ele parecia satisfeito.

- E vocês, Karin e Sasuke, quando terão seus filhos? – o louro perguntou animado. Era bom ver seu melhor amigo casado e com um objetivo na vida, se não, vingança.

Karin engoliu seco com a pergunta.

Sasuke queria restaurar seu clã, então era óbvio que desde cedo, estavam tentando ao máximo produzir herdeiros do clã Uchiha, porém, as tentativas não estavam se mostrando eficientes.

- O mais breve possível. – ela respondeu insegura; o olhar ainda baixo. – Sasuke quer muito uma família.

Naruto riu-se.

- Sasuke-teme querendo uma família? – o louro provocou. –Impossível.

Sakura procurou desesperadamente o olhar do Uchiha, mas este o tinha preso em algum ponto do chão.

Então Sasuke queria mesmo uma família?, a rosada se perguntou.

- As pessoas mudam. – Sakura respondeu, um sorriso forçado em sua face.

- Definitivamente. – Karin assentiu.

E então, a ruiva pegou delicadamente a mão do Uchiha.

Os olhos de Sakura se prenderam no gesto; aquilo a lembrava de um tempo atrás.

Era o primeiro encontro oficial que teria com Sasuke. Ela mal podia esperar para encontrá-lo na antiga ponte em que o time sete se reunia devido às missões. A kunoichi sorriu satisfeita. Quanto tempo não havia esperado por aquilo? Como poderia ela imaginar que, depois de ele a ter beijado daquela forma em meio à chuva, pudesse convidá-la para um encontro real?

Seu coração explodia por debaixo do kimono.

Ela viria mesmo?, ele se perguntou.

Mas nem devia ter-se preocupado, logo sentiu o chakra da ninja aproximando-se até que ela estivesse apoiada no parapeito da ponte junto a ele.

Seus olhos encontraram o dela.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido, que ele, por mais incrível que pareça, o retribuiu.

- Me atrasei? – ela perguntou um tanto insegura.

O sorriso dele se alargou um pouco – na medida do normal para Sasuke Uchiha – e seus olhos ficaram distantes por alguns segundos.

Sakura sentiu-se estremecer por dentro.

Até que o Uchiha pôs, levemente, a mão ninja áspera sobre a mão delicada e bem cuidada da rosada. O contato da pele fez certo atrito, mas foi uma sensação boa, muito boa, para ambos.

- Não. – ele disse.

Como ele sentia falta daquela sensação. Coisa que talvez nunca mais poderia sentir. Eles mudaram, sim, mas ainda eram os mesmos. E, por algum acaso, não achavam aquela situação estranha. Era tudo passado.

Sasuke estremeceu quando um turbilhão de lembranças passou por sua mente. Depois de tudo que ele... eles haviam passado, era difícil esquecer.

Tudo aquilo.

- Sasuke-kun, acho que devíamos ir. Tenho alguns assuntos a discutir com o Suigetsu. – Karin interrompeu o ar de silêncio que de repente havia se instalado. Ela não estava confortável com a situação, apenas o pobre Naruto podia tirar leveza da situação.

Em um movimento gracioso, a ruiva levantou-se, sendo logo seguida por Sasuke.

- Mas já vão? – Sakura protestou; o tom doce e educado presente em sua voz.

Naruto apenas sorriu e, levantando-se, ofereceu a mão à esposa, que a aceitou sem hesitar.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan. – Naruto disse gentilmente. – Eles serão bem-vindos ao horário que desejarem.

Sakura relanceou até o ninja de olhos cor de ônix.

Este também a fitou.

- Até mais. – a rosada disse. Eles se veriam de novo, com certeza.

E onde quer que estejam eles estariam bem um com o outro. Embora só trouxessem do passado apenas algumas lembranças.

- Até mais, Sra. Uzumaki. – Sasuke brincou, mas não lhe deu um sorriso.

É, eles estavam bem.


End file.
